


Double Ended

by auroraphilealis (peachrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan and Phil play with a double ended dildo. Written for the Phandom fic fest: Sex Toys





	Double Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little PWP written for the [@phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) sex toys flash fest, as well as the [@phanfichallenge](http://phanfichallenge.tumblr.com) Week of writing challenge! The toy used looks like [this](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=22235), and the position their in is called [the lotus](https://gaysexpositions.guide/lotus/).
> 
> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.

It’s rare that they pull out this particular toy, rare when neither is in the mood to give, but both are desperate enough to receive that anal play is a _must_ for the day. It’s rare because a toy isn’t quite the same as another person, but there are times when it’s _exactly_ what they need.

The double ended dildo presses tight between their bodies, it’s curvature arching against their balls as they rut together. Phil looks absolutely heavenly sat on top of Dan’s thighs, fucking himself down onto the dildo, and pushing Dan further and further into the mattress. Phil’s panting, sweat beading against his forehead as he rides his end of the dildo, fucking himself down onto Dan the same way he would if Dan were the one fucking him, and not a toy.

Dan’s end of the dildo is hardly moving, but Dan doesn’t care. The impact of it being shoved against him every time Phil thrusts down on his end, the friction of it rubbing under his balls and between his legs every time Phil pulls up, and the stretch of being _filled_ is all that Dan really needs. The rest is in the show Phil’s putting on for him, head thrown back and his neck arched while his adam’s apple bobs.

Dan’s tempted to lean forward and kiss it, so he does. The movement sends an electric zing through Dan’s body as the dildo arches into him, shifting inside of him, and rubbing against his walls. Dan lets out a soft little grunt as he attaches his mouth to Phil’s neck and sucks. His eyes flutter shut when the touch causes Phil to let out a stuttery sounding moan, and grind down harder on his end of the dildo.

God, Phil sounds so good.

It’s times like these Dan wishes he could leave his mark, bite into Phil’s skin and suck until he leaves a bruise behind, but he can’t. No matter how badly he wants to, he knows that he can’t, so he nibbles lightly and sucks at pale skin, sure there will be tiny little red patches later, but they’ll fade.

They’ll fade before they film their next video.

Phil’s hips start to stutter. They’ve been at this a long time. In a way, Dan’s surprised Phil’s lasted this long. Dan can feel his thighs quaking on top of Dan’s, and his hips keep twitching against Dan’s hands, but he hasn’t given in. He just keeps fucking himself down, his pants turning to gasps as his body tenses up.

Dan knows that feeling. It’s the feeling of Phil sat on the edge of orgasm, waiting to come.

Dan finally shifts his own hips down on his end of the dildo, and reaches between their bodies for Phil’s cock.

“Wanna see you come,” Dan whispers, trailing his mouth up Phil’s neck and towards his ear. He ends up trapped at his jaw because the jut of bone is so fucking tantalizing Dan can’t help himself.

“You’re not even worked up yet,” Phil grunts back, whining a little when Dan’s fingers grip his cock and squeeze lightly. Dan fucks his hips forward, causing his own dick to slap wetly against Phil’s thigh as his fingers draw Phil’s foreskin up and over the head of his leaking cock.

“Don’t care,” Dan grunts back, kissing him.

Phil’s mouth is hot, and wet, his tongue an uncoordinated mess as he pants into Dan’s mouth. Dan doesn’t care. He likes the way Phil feels coming undone on top of him.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil whines, grinding down on the toy. His hips are rocking, but his cock is twitching in Dan’s fist, and it’s clear he’s on the edge. He won’t be able to hold on very much longer.

Dan would bet all the money in the world that Phil’s currently trying to get the toy in deeper.

“Come for me,” Dan gasps into Phil’s mouth, and jerks Phil’s cock harder.

His own dick twitches in response, begging for some kind of friction, some kind of release, but Dan ignores it. The sight of Phil slowly falling apart on top of him as they share a toy, as Dan strokes him to climax, is so fucking hot that Dan can feel his thighs tensing. His ass clenches around his end of the dildo, and a surge of pleasure courses through him.

He’s in love with the feeling.

He’s in love with every moment of this.

He’s in love with the way Phil’s given up on kissing, and is letting himself be kissed instead. He’s in love with the way Phil’s given up on moving his own hips, grinding down in slow circles instead as Dan fucked his hips up, hoping the movement would cause the dildo to fuck into Phil as well. He’s in love with the sensation of Phil’s cock leaking against his hand, and the filthy feeling of being coated in a sheen of sex induced sweat.

He never wants the moment to end.

The quick, staccato thrusts of Dan’s hips upwards into Phil cause Dan’s end of the dildo to start fucking in and out of him in tiny, short little thrusts, and Dan groans, dragging his mouth from Phil’s to press it instead against his neck.

“Phil,” Dan says again, pushing up harder, and harder, and harder still.

He can feel his wrist cramping from the force of his frantic stroking.

“Wha?” Phil gasps back, too far gone now to even attempt to speak properly.

“Want you to make a mess of me,” Dan requests, and groans when Phil’s body twitches, and his hips fuck up, erratic and uncoordinated.

When Phil comes, its with a cry of Dan’s name, and spurt after spurt of cum shooting out against Dan’s stomach.

Phil’s arms collapse from where they’d been wrapped tight around Dan’s neck, and he falls backwards against the bed.

The movement sends Dan’s end of the dildo point blank into his prostate, and the combination of the very sudden pleasure, and the sight of Phil coming on him, sends Dan into a spiral of his own.

He releases Phil’s dick, and reaches down for his own, stroking over the head of his cock rough and fast, just the way he likes it. He fucks himself up and down on his end of the dildo, and stares at Phil through half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open at the sight of his boyfriend wrecked on the bed in front of him.

When he comes, its in quick spurts inside of the circle of his own fist, and a deep moan that doesn’t even come close to expressing just how good Dan currently feels.


End file.
